Nuestro lugar, nuestros recuerdos
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: Este es nuestro lugar, es especial para nosotros. Nadie más lo conoce, es nuestro secreto. Aquí podemos estar solos, tú y yo. Stony


Hola gente de estos lares :3 Traje un pequeño Stony que escribí hace un tiempito. Y espero que les guste, porque yo amo a este par 3 asdasfasdf. Nos leemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de está historia no me perteneces, son propiedad de Marvel.

.:.:.

.

.:.:.

**Nuestro lugar, nuestros recuerdos.**

— ¿A dónde vamos Stark?— pregunta sin tener idea del lugar al que se dirigen, el pelinegro prácticamente sólo lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar sin decirle nada.

— Ya lo veras Rogers— es la respuesta que recibe el héroe americano, sin realmente resolver nada.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras el silencio vuelve a reinar, siendo roto sólo por los ruidos naturales que se les ofrece. Ambos hombres siguen su camino en silencio, uno por voluntad el otro porque no tiene más opción. Así siguen andando, pasando entre árboles y viendo como la opaca luz que se filtra entre las copas de los mismos les baña suavemente.

El rubio camina por inercia siguiendo a su compañero, admira su entorno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sólo detiene sus pasos, saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando tiene que detenerse de golpe al ver que el pelinegro lo hace.

— ¿Por qué te detuv— más no termina su pregunta, se queda sin palabras al observar el hermoso paisaje que se haya frente a él.

El verde viste galantemente las rocas que se ven, y estas con una belleza irregular adornan y moldean el lugar permitiendo que el agua que cae armoniosamente de la cascada y de la que llega calmamente de un río cercano se junten y vuelvan en un solo canal que continua su camino. El cantar de las aves que habitan el lugar junto con el correr del agua conforman una bella sinfonía natural.

Admira en silencio todo, maravillado ante la pureza de aquel lugar que todavía no es perturbado por el hombre.

— Aquí es— su compañero dice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada un tanto nostálgica.

De repente el Sol que se había mantenido oculto empieza a levantarse lentamente, se ve obligado a cubrirse sus ojos con una de sus manos en un vano intento por evitar que la luz le de directamente en sus ojos.

— _Steve mira, este es el lugar del que te hable— agarra su mano y le obliga a correr el último tramo como si fueran dos niños pequeños._

— _Sin duda es impresionante, ¿pero era tan necesario venir antes del amanecer?_—

— _Claro que si_— _el rubio piensa que no es más que otro de los caprichos de aquel hombre, considera el protestar, pero esto no ocurre ya que es interrumpido antes de si quiera hacerlo_—_ Mira, ya verás el porqué antes del amanecer. Voltea hacía allá_— _no entiende bien de qué habla, mas igualmente hace lo que le indica._

_El Sol aparece en el horizonte, empezando a bañar todo el paisaje con sus cálidos rayos. Dándole una apariencia aún más hermosa de la que ya tenía, causando que el agua que salpica adorne delicadamente el lugar, e indicándoles a algunas aves que ya era hora de emprender el vuelo._

Se queda callado observando lo que le rodea, sin saber que decir.

— Te quedaste sin palabras je— se burla el pelinegro al ver que no habla ni mueve de su sitio— Ven vamos a comer aquí— palmea su hombro interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos, con un pequeño sobresalto asiente y le sigue con parsimonia— Traje fondue— saca una pequeña olla y se la muestra con una sonrisa en su cara.

— _Sabes, me he preguntado durante todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué cada vez que escuchas o vez fondue te ríes?_— _cuestiona untando un pan con un poco de queso derretido._

— _Ja ja algún día te lo diré_— _sonríe y le ve comer el pequeño trozo de comida._

— Di "ah"— le acerca un pedazo de pan, ofreciendo dárselo en la boca.

— ¿Qué?— se aleja instintivamente.

— Sólo abre la boca— nuevamente acerca el trozo de comida, el rubio se deja hacer y permite que le alimente.

_Mordisquea suavemente su labio obligándole a que los abra y le permita el paso, empiezan un juego de presiones entre ambas lenguas, viendo quien cede primero, explorando la boca del otro. Se saborean mutuamente, causando que la temperatura aumente y haciendo que sus manos detallaran el cuerpo del otro. Únicamente se separan cuando la necesidad de aire se hace presente, un fino hilo de saliva les mantiene conectados._

— _Así que esto es fondue. ¿Qué tal si profundizamos su concepto?— una galante sonrisa se muestra en su cara, a la vez que relame sensualmente sus labios. Un tenue rubor aparece en la cara del otro._

— _¡Eres un pervertido Tony!_—_ un bello carmín baña las ya sonrosadas mejillas, y él pelinegro ríe con voz ronca._

— Tony…— dice casi en un susurro.

El nombrado sonríe calmamente— ¿Si, Steve?—

— _¡Cuidado Steve!_—_ grita, pero de nada sirve_. _Corre en dirección a donde cayeron los dos cuerpos, la pequeña se encuentra desmayada, más está sana y salva en un abrazo protector. Sin embargo el rubio no corre con la misma suerte y de su cabeza empieza a borbotear un cálido líquido carmesí_— _¡STEVE!_— _con su mano temblorosa mueve el cuerpo, pero este no reacciona._

Instintivamente lleva su mano hasta donde hace unos meses había unas vendas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta sin entender el comportamiento de su acompañante— ¿Steve?—

_Escucha el movimiento de las sabanas al otro lado de las cortina y presuroso se dirige a correrlas_— _¡¿Steve?!_— _Mira a la persona recostada en la cama con vendas en su cabeza, y nota que esta le mira confundido— ¿Te encuentras bien?—_

— _¿Quién eres tú?_— _observa aturdido al misterioso hombre, y ve que este se queda sin habla._

— _Le dije que no pasará. Tenía que decirle que el paciente ha sufrido un traumatismo craneal, y esto le ha causado una pérdida de memoria_—_ cae al suelo sin querer creer lo que sus oídos escuchan._

— _¿De verdad no me recuerdas?_—_ pregunta conmocionado._

— _No_

— Tony… Este lugar…—

— No lo recuerdas, ya lo sé— exhala un suspiro y observa el caer del agua.

— No… Si lo recuerdo…— el pelinegro voltea a verle— Este lugar es donde—

— Donde te hice mío— termina la frase y sonríe— este es **nuestro lugar**— y se lanza contra él a devorar su boca.

.:.:.

.

.:.:.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿O tal vez deba esperar unos años para escribir algo más? ._.

Dejen sus lindos reviews en el cuadro de aquí abajo, por cada uno que dejen pueden secuestrar a Steve o a Tony, o si gustan a ambos por toda una noche para hacer lo que quieran owo jujujuju


End file.
